Love is real
by meimisaki
Summary: This is about when Kouichi confesses his love to Mei in front of Izumi and Naoya. After a attempted murder, Mei, Kouichi and Yuuya are in the hospital. When Kouichi and Mei find out about there family's, they move in together. And a certain someone want Kouichi and Mei dead. When the person dies, peace is finally granted.
1. Episode 1

**Another: Episode 1**

**Another horror story! This story will probably be long. Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another!**

* * *

Me and Mei walked down to the local coffee shop to meet up to Yuuya, Izumi, and Naoya. The curse was finally broken, and Misaki had taken off her eye patch. She wore a white coat and sweatpants.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to come?" Misaki asked.

"Yep, it's fine. I asked Izumi," I replied.

"What if I said no?"

"Then I would tell them you couldn't make it." We stepped into the warm coffee shop. It was winter so they have the heater on. I looked around because I didn't see any of them. Suddenly I saw hands waving out of the corner of my eye. Yuuya and Naoya were waving to us. Izumi had her hand on chin looking away from us. A girl sat next to Izumi. _Probably just her sister, _I thought. We walked over to the table, took off our coats, and sat down.

"So this is the famous Kouichi! I've heard a lot about you," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Izumi's older sister, Inori."

"Um hi, nice to meet you," I shook her hand.

"Ok," she paused, "Inori, can you leave now."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have to tell them a secret, bye," she shooed her away. When she left, Izumi told us.

"Do you guys want to go to Oshogatsu together?" I thought, _January 1__st__…_

"I'm busy, sorry." I really wasn't busy. I just wanted to spend the New Year with Mei. I wanted to tell her how I felt.

"Hmm I think I'm free!" Naoya smiled. He just said that because he wanted Izumi to himself.

"I don't like crowds," Mei said.

"I have a date so I can't" Yuuya said shyly.

"Ohhh! Who is it?!" Naoya teased.

"You guys don't know her."

"Aww that sucks. What does she look like?"

"Well, she has black hair up to her shoulders and has green eyes." Mei looked at him.

"What her name?"

"It's actually Misaki, likes yours. And she looks a lot like you."

She looked into his eyes, "You're dating my sister, Yuuya."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Well, that's it for today, come on you idiot, you coming with me," She said pulling Naoya by his wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," He turned back to us and gave us a thumbs up. I just chuckled, _He thinks he got her._

"Well, I better get going. Bye guys," He said putting on his jacket and walked away.

"Bye," Me and Mei said at the same time. _That was quick, _I thought. Me and Mei stared at each other.

"I'm actually not busy Mei, for Oshogatsu I mean."

She tilted her head, "Then why did you tell Izumi you were busy?"

"Because I wanted to spend the new year with you."

She blushed, "W-why me?"

"Because… I like you Mei, more than just a friend."

She stared at me for a minute, then put her hands on my chest, "I like you to, Kouichi-kun," We both leaned in for a kiss. Just when our lips were touching we hear someone yell.

"I forgot my wallet!" Naoya and Izumi come running to the table. Izumi looked at us while Naoya was getting his wallet.

"Where you guys just about to kiss?" Izumi asked.

"Oh us? No, no we were just um… having a staring contest!" Mei knotted. Izumi put her hands on her hips.

"Uh-hu, you guys were just having a staring contest with Mei's hands on your chest and your hands on her cheeks, you were just having a staring contest."

"Found it!" Naoya yelled. Me and Mei put our hands down.

"Hey Naoya guess what!" Izumi smiled.

"What?"

"They two are dating now!" Izumi looked at us.

"Hey, so are we," Naoya said putting his arm around Izumi. She blushed a little. Me and Mei got up.

"Then we don't have to make fun of people, now do we Izumi?" I whispered.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't make fun of you," I laughed.

"Well, see you guys later," We waved to the couple. I turned back, "Hey Izumi, what did you do to him before?"

She look startled. Naoya put his hand to one side of his mouth and whispered something. Now I looked startled. _Nice way to say I love you_, I thought. When we got outside it was snowing a lot harder than when we got here.

"Wanna come over?" She asked.

"Sure." I put my hand in hers and we walked to her house hand in hand.


	2. Episode 2

**Another: Episode 2**

**This is a very bloody chapter. Who is waiting at Mei's house? And does the relationship between Mei and Kouichi get complicated?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

We pasted the dark room full of dolls. When we got to her apartment she opened it and Yuuya and Mei where sleeping on the couch. His arms around her waist. We quietly took off our shoes and Mei pointed to her room. We walked down the hallway and into her room.

"That was unexpected," Mei said.

"Yes it was." Suddenly there was a very loud cough coming from the living room. Mei ran out of her room. I slowly followed. Yuuya was in front of Misaki with a knife in his heart. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Yuuya!" Mei and Misaki screamed. Suddenly something fell down from the ceiling and sliced my cheek.

"Oh Kouichi-kun!" a girl had come down from the ceiling. She was our age. She was coming closer to me. Closer and closer. "Kouichi-kun!" The girl had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a plain red dress that went up to her hips. Way to short.

I backed up, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"You don't remember me?" She sliced my wrist. "Now?"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at the girl which was a waste of time cause she just cut my other wrist.

"Get off him!" Mei yelled at the girl. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed the girl in the back of her neck. She turned around.

"Was that supposed to kill me?" Mei just started at her in horror. The girl took the knife from her neck out and stabbed Mei. Blood squirted all over the walls, couches and TV.

"Mei!" Me and Misaki screamed. She ran over the limb body on the floor. The girl continued to slice me. Chest, legs, feet, hands, arms, almost every part of my body. Every part but my neck. _She is just a killer that knows my name, that's it Kouichi. It's just a coincidence._ A pool of blood began to developed around me. Yuuya had pasted out next to me. Mei had lost conscious across the room. Misaki was the only one that wasn't hurt. For now. The girl walked up to me and put her face to mine. She put the knife up to her throat and cut through. Her head falling backwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the last thing I heard from Misaki before I pasted out.

… "Sakakibara-kun!" I turned around to see Izumi sitting next to me.

"Izumi…"

She blinked, "yes?"

I put my arm over my eyes, "What happened?"

"Well a lot happened, Mei's grandma found you guys in pools of blood than called the police. Then the ambulance came and took you to the hospital. And the person that tried to kill you is in custody."

I blanked out for a moment, "But she killed herself, I saw it. She cut her head off."

"Well, the police have her. You must have been hallucinating."  
"Visiting hours are now over. All visitors must go home immediately." Said the speaker overhead.

"Well see you tomorrow, I'll come by again."

"Wait, is Mei ok?"

"She's fine, we think. She was hurt pretty bad. After she was stabbed she went into shock. And then into a coma. But the good news is Misaki is fine. And Yuuya is awake. Misaki is staying by Mei." She waved and closed the door behind her. I looked at the clock in front of me. 7:59. I stared at my bare arms. It was full of dark red lines. I thought about the girl. 'Do you remember me?' She had said. _Who was she? She knew me… but why? I haven't seen her in my entire life._ I slowly fell asleep.

When I awoke it was 1:02. I blinked. I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I walked over to the door and turned the knob. Somehow my body didn't hurt at all. I walked out of the room. I needed to see Mei. Izumi had said she was ok, but I wanted to see her for myself. I silently closed the door. And looked down the hall. I had no idea where she was staying. I took my chances and headed in the direction I was looking in. I looked at each room plate. I pass about 20 when one finally said Mei Misaki. I took a deep breath and walked in. When I looked around my heart stopped. The heart monitor had stopped. The green line flashed. It was still. There was no life in Mei Misaki anymore. I walked up to the bed like a statue. My eyes wide. Tears flowing down my face.

"Mei?" I knelled by the side of the bed, looking at that beautiful face. I put my hand on heart. It was beating very slowly. Her head turned to me.

"Kouichi-kun?" The tears where screaming on her face.

"Mei!" Our arms wrapped each others backs and we kissed. She pulled me onto the bed and pushed me down so she was on top of me.

"Mei?"

Her finger glided along the buttons of my shirt. "I want you Kouichi-kun. I want you all to myself." She unbuttoned my shirt. My hands found her shirt and I pulled it off her, reveling her breasts. She had filled out a lot since i had met her. I pulled pants down. My lips found her breasts. She threw her head back. "Kouichi-kun!" I felt her hands go down my pants. Then my underwear. And she pulled them off.

I chuckled, "And for that!" I pulled her underwear off and got on top of her. We stared at each other. I kissed her neck. Her stomach. And down. Her hands found in between my legs. I licked and kissed her nipples

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too."


	3. Episode 3

**Another: Episode 3**

**What horrible news does Mei and Kouichi get? What will happen to them after? And what big secret is reveled?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

* * *

I was back in my room. 4:26 A.M. I opened a book that Mei had given me before I had left her room. 'Fallen' it read. Mei had said it is a good romance book. The cover had a girl in a lace black dress crying. It looked Goth. I opened it and skipped the prolog. Five minutes later I was on the second chapter. It really is a good book. And the first chapter was almost 30 pages.

The sun still hadn't some up yet. It was pitch black out. I continued to read until 6. By then I was almost done with the book. I closed it and planned to continue to read it when I got home. I put the pillow up on headboard and thought for a moment when I was interrupted by someone barging through the door.

"Sakakibara-kun I need you for a moment," said a nurse. I got out of bed and walked into the hallway. Misaki was there hugging Mei.

"What happened!?" I asked.

"Your house is on fire. Your grandparents didn't make it. And ours… our mom and grandma didn't make it either." I backed up against the wall. It felt like someone had just pulled out my heart. My grandparents were dead? Mei's mom and grandma were dead also? How could this be? Reiko was dead! It didn't make sense.

Yuuya burst from his room and ran up to Misaki, "What happened?" He was Misaki crying and pulled her close to him. She whispered to him and he replied," I'm so sorry."

Mei stood up trying to pull herself together. We hugged each other tightly till we could die from all the tears.

* * *

Two days later they let us all out. Misaki was moving in with Yuuya. After we got out, we stopped by the library to return Fallen. We stood outside the library in silence.

"We're gonna have to buy a house together," I said

"Okay, where do we start?" She asked.

"Well, I know this website that sell's houses, we can look for one on there."

"Okay," we walked back into the library and sat at a computer. I typed in the website in the search box. I asked her how many levels we should have.

"One, it's cheaper," I clicked one.

"Okay, now the price range."

"Oh um I really don't know." I sighed, and then clicked 2,000 to 3,000. A bunch of houses came up, but one caught my eye instantly. It was a light brown house with a white door and with a decent size drive way. I clicked on it. It had 2 bed rooms, one bath, and in all 7 rooms. The house looked brand new. And it's was only $1,750. Which was a bargain.

"Hey, how about this one?" I asked Mei. She looked over my shoulder and took the mouse from me. Her eyes scanned the page.

"I like it, but don't you have to be a certain age to buy a house?" My head dropped to key board.

I picked up my head, "But we're 17, don't you have to 18 to buy a house?"

"Yep," I clicked buy on the house. "But the money…"

"Oh don't worry, I already know how we're gonna get it."

"How?" I just smiled.

* * *

"The dog shelter?" Mei said in boredom.

"What, it was the first thing that came to mind." I exclaimed.

She smiled, "I call the cats," I smiled, I call the dogs." We walked into the shelter. I looked around for the owner. Outside on the window it had said, 'Now Hiring.'

"You here for the job?" Asked a lady behind us. We turned around.

"Um, yes ma'am," I said, coughing from the smoke. She gestured us to follow her. We entered a room full cleaning supplies.

"Name?" she said pointing to me.

"Kouichi Sakakibara."

"Mei Misaki." She smiled.

"HI, I'm Sakura Menjou."

"Nice to meet you," we shook her hand.

"You are now officially employees."

"Wow that was fast." Mei whisperd.

"Now Mei, you can clean the dog cages while Kouichi walks them." We stood there," CHOP CHOP! We have company later!"

"Oh, who's coming?" Mei asked.

"The

I face palmed myself. "And when is this?" Sakura looked at her watch.

"In about 3.5 hours."

"Is anybody else working here?"

"Yeah, me, and these people named Izumi and Naoya."

I blinked, "Oh, that's a coincidence." I watched Mei get some gloves a wipes off the shelves. I followed her out. I opened a cage to a Pomeranian puppy and took it out. I put the leash on when I tripped on someone. "Oh sorry," I looked up, "oh hi Naoya."

"What'cha doin here?"

"Well, me and Mei need the money to buy a house."

"Oh, well I got work to do," he waved.

I sighed and walked out of the building and started walking around the building.

"Kouichi-kun! It's me again! How are you?" The girl asked.

"What do you want?" I was already annoyed.

"Ah! You're so rude, you were never like this."

I glared at her, "What do you mean 'I was never like this'?"

She laughed, "Well of course you don't remember. Come to the dock tonight, at 1:00 and I'll tell you."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Megumi!" and with that she disappeared. My eyes narrowed.

* * *

At 12:45 I walked along the dock. The ocean was black.

"Kouichi-kun!" Megumi laughed.

"Hey," I put my hand I my pocket. I decided to play it cool for now. But when she tries to pull something...

"You want me to get right to the point, don't you?"

"A little."

"Alright, well, I'm your sister Kouichi-kun."


	4. Episode 4

**Another: Episode 4**

**When Kouichi finds out he had a sister, he is shocked. And what happens when Mei shows up?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

"I'm your sister, Kouichi-kun!"

My eyes stood wide. I was frozen. "Excuse me?"

"I'm your sister Kouichi-kun! But of course you don't remember." She pulled a knife from her back pocket. "And the only way to tell you is too kill you!" She put the knife to my neck and giggled. "The way you killed me!"

"STOP IT!" Mei screamed. She ran up to Megumi and punched her. Megumi almost fell into the ocean.

"Why you little bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Megumi! You can't tell him! YOU CAN'T!" Mei screamed. I've never seen her like this.

"WHY? HE'S WHY BROTHER! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT WITH HIM!" She smacked Mei across the face.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I yelled at them both. I took a deep breath, "What did you mean 'the way I killed you'?" I asked Megumi.

"Well-''

"Don't do Megumi, don't do it. Just by saying it you'll kill everybody." Mei begged.

"By saying I'll **SAVE** everybody," Megumi said.

"But you'll also kill them inside!" Mei cried.

"He's gonna find out anyway, I'll just tell him now."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Well, that's actually where the story begins."

~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"_Kouichi-kun, come on!" Megumi smiled._

"_Hold on!" Kouichi said running after Megumi. Megumi jumped onto a swing._

"_Kouichi-kun, push me!" _

"_Alright." Kouichi pulled the swing back when he bumped into someone._

"_Oh, I'm sor-"Kouichi looked at her, "Have I met you someone?" The girl looked at the ground and blushed._

"_No, I don't thi-"_

"_Hey, why don't you come play with us?" Megumi asked._

"_Oh um…"_

"_Come on!" Kouichi pulled her next to him. The 9 year old giggled._

"_What your names?" she asked._

"_Megumi Sakakibara," Megumi said._

"_Kouichi Sakakibara."_

_She smiled at them, "Mei Misaki."_

"_Doesn't Mei mean beautiful?" Kouichi asked her._

"_It does."_

_Kouichi slightly blushed at her, "Well, you are beautiful." Mei's face turned red. Megumi jumped off the swing._

"_Why don't you come to our house Mei?"_

"_Um sure."_

"_Yay!" Megumi skipped off onto the sidewalk. She looked back, "Ah come on!"_

_Kouichi took Mei's hand and they ran after Megumi._

"It when on like this for a while, but one day it all ended." Megumi whispered.

"_Ugh it's so hot!" Megumi complained._

"_Why don't we go to the beach?" Mei considered._

"_It's so far away," Megumi said, fanning herself with a magazine. She suddenly got up and went to the fridge and got an ice cube tray and a knife._

"_What are you doing?" Kouichi asked._

"_Chopping up ice," Megumi said calmly._

"_You shouldn't do that without mom," Kouichi said._

"_I'm old enough! I can do it." Megumi sounded aggravated. Kouichi got up and tried to take the knife out of her hand._

"_Kouichi, stop it." Megumi said. _

"_You're gonna get hurt."_

"_Yeah, if you keep pulling it from me." Kouichi let go and the knife and it slipped out of Megumi's hand. The knife went smoothly through Megumi's neck. Her eyes rolled back and her head slid off her neck. Mei stood in horror. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mei screamed, grabbing the frozen Kouichi by the hand and dragging him out of the house._

"And that's it. You killed me." Megumi stared at me with a dead stare. Mei stood next to me, hugging herself.

"But, I don't remember that. Why?" I asked.

"Oh your memory was erased."

"You weren't supposed to know." Mei said. She looked up at me. "It could have killed you if you found out sooner."

"Oh but there's a catch." Megumi said, holding up one finger. "Before your memories were erased, you promised something."

"What?"

"You would follow me, anywhere! And you Mei, you also promised!" Megumi smiled. "Even death!" She through the knife on the ground and pulled out a gun. "This is much easier to use." She started shooting at me and Mei. Fortunately, there were only 4 bullets. "Aww shit." Then out of nowhere she pushed me and Mei into the ocean.

I couldn't see anything. A chill ran up my spine.

"Huuu, huuu" Someone breathed behind me. I tuned around to see blood shot eyes.

"DIE DAMN IT!" she said. Except it sounded like 'by bam it'. I swam as fast as I could away from her. My arms found the surface.

"MEI!" I screamed into the never ending ocean.

"KOUICHIi!" I heard her screamed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE!" I followed the voice to my right. When her hand touched mine I knew I was ok.

"Where is she?" Mei asked.

"I don't know."

"Is there any way to kill her?"

"The way she died." Suddenly Mei slipped from my grasp. She was being pulled under. I dove under. I felt my fingers brush hers. I continue swimming till I touched the bottom. Then something clicked in my brain. I couldn't breathe. My mine was racing. I didn't know what to do. My body automatically swam to the surface. My head broke the surface. I did a 360 and I saw bubbles on the water. I looked at the dock. I was only a few feet away from it. I swam to it, by all the time keeping my eye on the bubbles. I picked up the knife that Megumi had thrown on the floor and swam to the bubbles. I felt myself being dragged down now. _Good, now just…_

I felt Mei swim past me. Megumi swum behind me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up when she hugged me. I bit down on my tongue from the pain in my lungs. I turned around and looked at her. I pulled the knife out so fast she couldn't block it. With one deadly swing, her head fell into a motionless world.


	5. Episode 5

**Another: Episode 5**

**Mei and Kouichi finally buy the house. And after they move in, they totally forget the plans they have!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another.**

Me and Mei sat on the wooden dock drying off.

"I'm sorry." Mei whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I put you in danger." My eyes softened.

"No you didn't, it wasn't your fault." A tear fell from her face.

"Here you go." The lady handed us the keys to our new house. "Oh, and the daughter of the family left you something in the garage."

"Thank you." Me and Mei said as the lady walked away.

"You want to do the honors?" I asked Mei.

"No, you can do it." I opened the door. That smell of a new house filled the air.

"That was really fast." I said. "Oh, the garage." I walked out, leaving Mei in there. I opened the lock and typed in the code. It opened to a Suzuki? I looked at what looked like a motorcycle. I pulled the cover off.

"Awesome!" I yelled with a fist pump.

"What happened?" Mei asked as she appeared by the doorway.

"Suzuki!" It was black and red with the Suzuki signature on the side. It came with two helmets. One was white with a black design. The other was red with a white design.

"Oh."

"Yeah!" Mei's phone started ringing. Misaki was calling.

"Hey!" Misaki said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I don't know what to where tonight."

Mei paused. "What's tonight?"

"Oh don't tell me you forgot! Prom! Prom is tonight!"

"Oh… crap." Mei flipped her phone shut. "We have shopping to do." I stared at her.

"Why?"

"Prom is tonight."

I blinked. "WHAT!?" But she was already leaving.

"What about this?" Mei asked holding up a brown dress.

"Boring."

"How about this?" This time she held up a black dress with lace.

"Too Goth."

"Ugh, nothing looks good on me." She complained.

"Blue. Blue looks good on you." I said searching through the racks of dresses. I came to a blue dress with sparkles. I held it up to her. She blushed and looked down.

I felt my cheeks get red from looking at her. "Beautiful. You look beautiful in it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" She took it from my hand and looked at it.

"Yes." I smiled.

"You should try it on first, see if it fits."

"Ok." She walked to the changing room and locked the door. Minutes later she came out.

I was speechless. "Um, you, I don't know what to say." I scratched my head. She just smiled. She walked back to change.

"Now you have to get a tux." She said when she came out.

"Oh yea…" We walked to the cashier.

"Hey, how you doin?" The lady asked me.

"Um, fine! How about you?"

"Good." The lady rang up the dress. "$56 please." I pulled out the money and gave it to her. She put the dress carefully in the bag.

"You're a lucky gal." The lady whispered to Mei.

"Oh um, thank you?" Mei whispered back to her.

The lady just smiled. "Have a nice day. Next."

We walked out of the store. "What did she say to you?" I asked.

"Oh um, she said I was a lucky gal."

I laughed. "Well I'm a lucky guy." I said putting my arm around her. She blushed again.

We walked into Macy's and it smelled like perfume. I looked around for the men's sign. I took Mei's hand and guided her. I looked at my watch. 4:23.

I pouted. "There all black."

"Well, Tuxedos are supposed to be black." She said searching through the racks, which was completely useless. I took the first tux I saw and tried it on.

"How about it?" I asked.

"Hmmm, good." I looked at myself in the mirror. It was ok.

"Eh." I put my clothes back on. "Whatever."

She looked up. "Oh, you're done?"

"Yeah."

"Cause I was looking at this on." She handed me a dark brown one.

"Ugh." I slumped over and changed into it. I hate trying on things. When I got out I heard a shriek. I looked at the lady who dropped all the clothes she was going to buy.

"Oh, I um, I'm sorry, it's just. You look really good in it." She blushed.

I blinked. "Thanks." But she was already gone. I looked at Mei. She was knotting her hysterically.

We walked into the school together when Naoya and Misaki popped up in our faces.

"HEY!" Misaki was wearing a light green dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"Hi."

"OMG, it took so long for me to find a dress!" Misaki complained.

"Oh, it took me about 5 minutes." Mei said.

"You're so mean." Misaki teased. Mei laughed.

"Halloo?" Naoya dragged in my face.

"Oh yea, hi." Naoya looked at me.

"Never new you would look good in brown."

"Oh thanks." I looked at him. He was wearing a plain white tux with a black bow tie.

"White fit's you, but you look like you're going to an Opera."

"Yeah, that's what Izumi said."

The principal tapped the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Yomiyama's annual winter Prom!" The student's started to cheer. "At around 10:30 we will be announcing Prom king and queen! But for now, just have fun."


	6. Episode 6

**Another: Episode 6**

**At the end of the dance, Mei gets bullied. And what does she try to do afterword's?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another.**

It was about 10:00 when Mei said. "I'm gonna go get some punch." She said after the dance was over.

"Ok." I waited about 10 minutes, and then I knew something was wrong.

"Sakakibara-kun is way too cute for you bitch." I heard one girl say.

"Yeah, you should go to hell for dating him." Said the other.

"And that eye. Ugh, it's just so gross. What boy would want a girl with to different color eyes? It's like, so gross." The girl bent to eye level with Mei. "I can help you get rid of it!" The girl swung her hand to slap Mei's face when I caught it.

"Want to go now? It's getting late." I asked Mei, trying to keep cool. I gave the girls a cold stare, which made one of them move back. The first girl tried to break free of my grasp. I felt like breaking her wrist. _Who do you think you are?!_ I screamed. My hand slowly let go. She stepped backwards in pain. I smiled at the girls; _don't try anything stupid again, alright?_ I mouthed at the girls, who sped walked away.

"You ok?" I asked Mei when we got outside. It was pouring rain.

"Yes." I pulled her in for a kiss when Izumi ran out.

"Hey, I saw what happened with you and those girls. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Izumi looked relived. "That's good, cause you don't want to get mixed up with them. Oh yeah, I'm having a party after, want to come?"

"Hmmm, I think we're good. But thanks for the offer." I said. She smiled and walked back inside. I looked at Mei then tossed her the white and black helmet. She put it on and sat behind me. Her arms wrapped around my stomach.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered. She pushed her face closer into my back.

"Me too." I whispered back. I put the key into the motorcycle and we sped off. We stayed quite the whole ride, the only noises was the rain that pushed past us. When we got to the house, Mei got off and punched in the code for the garage and I rode it in. We put our helmets on the handles and got into the house.

"God! I can barely breathe." I pulled off my tie and took a deep breath. I found a towel in the bathroom and dried my hair. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Mei sat next to me.

"Wanna dry-"Mei pushed her lips to mine. I was surprised, she was acting strangely lately. She pushed me back on the couch. My lips brushed her neck. She started to unbutton my shirt when the doorbell range. I fixed my hair and opened the door.

"Hello Kouichi, it's been a long time." I opened my eyes wider.

"DAD?" I said shocked.

"Hello Kouichi."

"How…"

"Oh I just asked our old neighbors where you moved to and here I am!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Nice to see you again."

I blinked. "DAD?" He walked past me. He stared at Mei for a moment and she just knotted.

"Girlfriend?" He looked at Mei.

I blushed. "Yeah. Oh Mei … ….. Mei. But you guys already know each other."

"She came back." Mei said

"What happened? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, Kouichi killed her before she could do any damage." I guess she forgot when she almost died.

"That's good." He looked at Mei's dress.

"Party?"

"Prom." Mei said.

"Oh… how did it go?"

"Fine, just fine." I said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure?" I knotted quickly. He looked at his watch. "Ugh, it's sooo late. I am going to bed." He flopped onto the couch.

"H-hey!"

"Get me a blanket will ya?"

"If you hadn't noticed, we just moved in today." But he was already asleep.

"Idiot." Mei started walking down the hall.

"Night."

"Night."

It was around 2:25 when I heard small whispers and screams. I got out of bed and followed the whimpers to Mei's room. I knocked the door softly.

"Mei, you ok?"

No response.

"Mei?"

Silence.

"Mei, open up!" My tone became serious.

I suddenly heard a sound like crashing glass.

"Mei! What's going on?"

"Ahhhh-nehgh." Mei cried from behind the locked door. _I can't believe my dad can't hear anything!_ I looked around for something to pick the lock with. I saw a paperclip on the floor and tried picking the lock. When I heard the click I kicked the door opened to find a bloody broken mirror on the floor and I knife in it. I was completely bugged eyed.

"Mei?" She was holding a knife to her eye. Blood dripped off her face. "What are you…?"

"I'm sorry Kouichi." She put the knife in a stabbing position.

"Mei, don't do it."

She took a ragged breath. "Tell me one reason why."

"I love you Mei. I want to stay with you, forever." She lowered the knife down to her neck. I saw a tear slide down her face. My legs took me took me to her. I hugged her tightly. She started whimpering. She had slit her check open and the bottom of her eye. It didn't look like her needed stiches, it wasn't that deep. I threw her head back and violently kissed her. I whipped the tears away from her eyes. The knife fell out of her hand. She put her hand on my leg. My hands traced the line for her body, lightly at first and then more forcefully. She melted into me, and I ran my fingers along the back of her thighs, her hips, her shoulders. I felt like I had taken control of every part of her body. I silently opened my eyes to see her calm face. It looked like she was actually enjoying it. _Well, at least I know one thing she likes, at least._ Her lips parted mine. I put my forehead to hers. "Don't try anything stupid again, alright?" I whispered. She knotted a little. She opened her mouth like she was gonna say something else but then closed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another: Episode 7**

**It's finally New Year's Eve! The gang spends it together, but will the end have a twist?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Another**

* * *

Me, Naoya, Misaki, Mei, Izumi, and Yuuya were lying on top of Mei's roof looking up at the sky.

"It's so pretty!" Misaki said.

"Sure is." Naoya replied. Suddenly firework went off making Izumi jump. "Hahahah." He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Izumi wined.

"Nothing." He playfully tackled her. I suddenly felt the blood from my face drain.

"Kouichi, are you ok?" Yuuya asked. I stayed silent. Everybody was staring at me now.

"Sakakibara-kun?" Mei asked. Then her eyes opened in horror at what was happening. "Kouichi, please don't leave me." She whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. My eyes were slowly closing. "NO KOUCHI PLEASE!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I've just gotten bored with this story so this is the damn ending. And sorry i haven't been posting much, school started so...

Yes, Kouichi died. I don't want to say how, cause that's classified. :/ So please don't ask.

Well here you go, the last chapter of Another.


End file.
